


Jennifer's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Secret Crush, Secret revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed leaves the team because he's tired of being out-shined by Sue, Johnny and Ben recruit She-Hulk to replace Reed, which is a dream come true for Jennifer, who is a lesbian and has a major crush on Sue, unbeknownst to the blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jennifer's Secret

Jennifer's Secret

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Reed leaves the team because he's tired of being out-shined by Sue, Johnny and Ben recruit She-Hulk to replace Reed, which is a dream come true for Jennifer, who is a lesbian and has a major crush on Sue, unbeknownst to the blonde_

 

Chapter One

 

  **Jennifer watched her with admiration as she, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, and Reed Richards took down Dr. Doom yet again, Jen, who is actually She-Hulk has had a crush on the attractive blonde heroine for nearly five years, but Sue is married to Reed Richards, unhappily from Jen's gatherings. She watched as Doom was led away by the police, Reed and Ben boarded the Fantastic Four's jet while Johnny took flight in a blaze of fire leaving Susan behind. Spotting this Jen decided to approach her secret crush and see if she could help Susan.**

**"Hi Susan." Jen said cheerfully.**

**Sue turned and looked at Jennifer, her blue eyes were soft and Jen was instantly transfixed by Susan's gaze.**

**Susan said nothing, she just joined Ben and Reed on the jet and took off to the Baxter Building.**

**"Well, that was weird." Jen said to herself.**

 

 


End file.
